


Mirrors （镜中鬼）灿兴

by ONLYX



Category: ChanLay 灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: 额快放假了，练手。注意：意识流R18很短





	Mirrors （镜中鬼）灿兴

mysterious 神秘的  
那个男孩。  
一身黑色夹克，铆钉装饰在他颈上闪着钝痛的光泽。  
他斜靠在朴灿烈门口抽烟。那么不合时宜。  
朴灿烈的脸早就在陪客人时笑僵了，此时冷着眉眼，也不管有没有吓到男孩，晃了晃手上的钥匙挑起了眉尖。  
男孩抬起脸，暗沉和烟雾迷蒙的后面是一张惑人的漂亮脸蛋——他有一双柔软的、东方美人的眼睛，微弯的眉，高挺的鼻梁，以及他上薄下厚的肉感嘴唇。  
“不好意思。”他说，一点也不走心地掐灭了烟。  
是个中国人。  
一开始朴灿烈以为是个来这里找他小情人的Money Boy——有很多男孩，他们的“初恋”，没钱的穷小子们，都住在这里，靠着他们出去跟别的男人睡觉赖以为生。  
然而不是。  
他是半夜出来觅食的。  
满身夜色的、神秘的男孩。  
朴灿烈走近他，他大胆地仰头，细白的手指上有一个素银戒指，眼尾不为人知地拉出两条烟熏般的眼线。  
只有妄想接近他的人才能看见。  
他笑了，两个酒窝，一深一浅。声音脆甜却慵懒，带着情色的渲染。

“不请我进去吗？”  
implication 暗示  
只要男孩在夜晚出现，朴灿烈都会跟他做爱。  
并不是多么心照不宣，只是男孩总是有一些可爱的小把戏——  
舌尖卷着一根化了一半的棒棒糖，硬糖和齿尖碰撞，又转而亲吻他的双唇。  
他爱挑着眼尾看朴灿烈，好叫人发觉他精致的眼线，衬得那双下垂眼风情万种。  
手指揪着自己衣服下摆或是大腿上布料的破洞。指尖陷进去，抽出来，来来回回。  
冲朴灿烈吹口哨，尾音上扬打着摆儿，嘟起的唇上总泛着水光，比女人的唇釉要好看得多。  
今天会是什么呢？  
朴灿烈没看见男孩，只好垂眸掏出钥匙开门。  
“嘿。”有人从后面拍他肩膀，身体随即贴了上来。  
男孩伸出一小截舌尖吹起泡泡糖，紫色的，映衬他烟灰色的美瞳，这毫无生气的颜色在他脸上熠熠生辉。  
他不弄破泡泡，只是让它停在唇间，不大不小，恰好够让人吻他。  
而他缓缓靠近的脸上，那双映着楼道灯光的双眼里写满了性暗示。  
“要你吻我。”

red 红  
黑色，红色。  
纠缠不休。  
朴灿烈新染了红色的头发，男孩对此爱不释手，一缕一缕卷在指间把玩。  
莫名觉得红色衬他。  
男孩儿被肏狠了，水红色的眼角。  
在耳朵边上夸他夹得紧，于是皮肤下暗流涌动，开一片粉红色的花。  
他撒娇要接吻，玫红的唇。  
那一截白皙的脖颈上总有朴灿烈留下的、绯红的吻痕。  
咬破了。血红色。蜿蜒直下——  
他唇角的血迹看起来该死的诡谲艳丽。

reason 理由  
“哈？理由？”  
朴灿烈偶尔会问这种傻问题。  
男孩枕着潮气的枕头，低头凑到朴灿烈手边来点燃自己的烟。  
他仰头吐出一口薄雾，情欲过后慵懒得很，性感得令人发指。  
“这种事情要什么理由，我没得选。”  
他重复。  
“我没得选。”  
朴灿烈不解地看看他，他却只盯着对面那面全身镜。  
刚刚朴灿烈把他按在那里肏，精液还从镜面上往下淌，尚未干涸。  
他双手贴在冰冷的镜面上，一个温度。  
两腿被迫分开，跪下，身后被朴灿烈操弄着，膝盖根本寻不到着力点。  
他双唇紧紧吻着镜中的自己，吐露婉转的呻吟。  
男孩似乎回过神来，依旧是无所谓的笑容，按灭了烟，手在眼前扇了扇。  
“如果你非要让我讲理由……”  
他简直是恶意的化身，如同游蛇一样贴上来，手掌顺着朴灿烈的小腹一路滑到胯下，灵活地挑逗揉捏。  
“那就是因为这个。”

opposite 相对面  
某天朴灿烈对着镜子脱衣服时发现自己右边胸口上不知何时多了一道小小的伤疤。  
他盯了一会儿，实在是想不起来这是怎么来的，只记得男孩儿左胸口有一道一样的疤。  
自己往镜前一站，笑出酒窝儿，也恰巧和男孩儿正相反。  
除了高了点。他想。我跟他真的还挺像。  
简直是镜子两面的两个人。  
伤疤处偶尔传开一阵阵钝痛，伴随着血液奔涌的感觉。但朴灿烈只以为最近又被女人们恶心够了，心里愈发思念起他的男孩。  
那晚他出现时格外开心，抱着朴灿烈亲亲抱抱好久，甚至破天荒允许他颜射。  
男孩紧闭着双眼，睫毛尖儿上颤巍巍挂着一两滴男人的精液。再睁眼时落到脸颊上，舌尖一转就咽入口中。  
他把朴灿烈压在床上，胸口贴着胸口，两道伤疤相碰，有抽痛感。  
“是不是很像？”男孩问他，“正好是相对面。”  
一笑，酒窝里容下了朴灿烈的指尖。

remote 久远的  
朴灿烈恍然间以为自己在镜子里看见了男孩儿。  
不对。他在工作。  
冷水扑了把脸走出去，他知道今天的贵妇人喜欢他发梢半湿的样子。  
同桌的小牛郎巧言令色，躲过一轮罚酒，被人盯住了要说故事。  
“好吧好吧……那我也讲个——事先说明，只是听别人说的……”  
“贫民区，有一栋房子里死过人。”  
“我当然知道死人很平常——但在那里对一个男孩子先奸后杀的就很少了吧？听说还是他‘初恋’杀的，声称是看不下去他到处勾引男人。”  
“嗯，那大概是很久以前的事情了……”  
“几岁……？”  
“你这么问我也……十六七岁吧。总之还是个男孩呢。听说长得很好看。被人发现的时候左胸口有道致命的刀伤，死在那面落地镜前，身上左一道右一道都是吻痕，大概脸上妆都被血和眼泪糊花了吧……”  
“诶？你去哪儿啊？”

sicko 有精神疾病的人  
男孩在等他，无所事事地转着手上的配饰。  
他似乎料想到了这个场景，早就想到了。  
“怎么啦？”他柔声问。  
“我可是等了你好久好久。我想想，也许五十年，或者更久，等你再来这里。就在这面镜子里。”  
“我们再也不会分开了，这样不好吗？”  
男孩走近他，他想倒退几步，却一步也挪不了。  
“你都不叫我名字了。不过你不记得了，那倒也正常。”  
“你再叫我艺兴啊？”  
没有人能说服朴灿烈，告诉他他身边并没有其他人，也没有人能告诉他，他身上没有什么伤疤。  
没有人。只有镜中之鬼，他的跗骨之蛆。  
“那是当然的啊。”张艺兴笑，戳戳他的酒窝儿。  
“只有我知道。”  
“只有你知道。”


End file.
